All Fall Down
by PurpleMonkeysAndJujuPals
Summary: She wanted her parents, she needed her parents, but it has been almost a year. How much can change?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story idea I've had in my head since watching a you tube video about a Grey's Anatomy/ Gossip Girl crossover. I've based the character of Olivia loosely on Blair, Olivia is Derek and Addison's daughter and is fifteen years old. All is the same up to mid-season 3. Addison and Derek are divorced and Derek is with Meredith. Meredith knows that Derek and Addison have a daughter who is being schooled in New York, but she has never meet Olivia. Olivia knows of her parents marital problems from what her grandparents have told her, but does not know that they have divorce.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, Gossip Girl, or the song All Fall Down by One Republic.

********************************************************************************************

All Fall Down

Chapter One- Step out the door

To anyone looking in it would seem that Olivia Shepherd lived a worry free and sheltered life. The granddaughter of Ryerson Forbes Montgomery she was essentially part of New York City's elite. The Forbes Montgomerys were members of New York's old money, making it possible and natural for Ryerson to give his granddaughter whatever her heart desired. In essence, what Montgomerys wanted, Montgomerys got.

As much as Olivia was a Montgomery, she was also a Shepherd. From a modest background her father was, and he worked hard along with Olivia's mother to instil a message of perseverance and hard work. From a young age Olivia knew that she couldn't get everything she wanted even if both her parents made good money, she knew how to treat others, and most importantly what love meant.

Yes, Olivia's life was balanced with parents who cared, parents who loved, and parents who wanted her. But what happens when all this changes?

********************************************************************************************

Olivia Shepherd wandered around Seattle Grace Hospital obviously this was a horrible idea, no one in their right mind would do what she was. Her grandfather hadn't objected to her plan, in fact he'd given her permission to miss school, money for a plane ticket, and an address. At the time it had seemed that he was giving her the most help he possible could, but now she realized letting your granddaughter skip school (in New York City) to fly to Seattle and 'ambush' (the only word you can use to describe it) her parents probably isn't the best idea.

Looking around she couldn't feel more lost. What was she going to say to them? It had been almost a year, it was ridiculous she was fifteen and hadn't seen her parents in almost a year. She missed them, she hated them, she loved them, she wanted them, and she needed them. The day her father had left was clear in her mind, the fights between he and her mother before he left, and the realization that her mother had also left were still clear in her mind. Wiping a tear that threatened to fall away, she heard her name. Figuring it was too late to run back now, she turned around coming face to face with her father, her mother, and someone she could only assume to be Meredith Grey.

What do you think? Is it worth continuing? I know this chapter is choppy and short, but that's only because it is the first chapter. Thanks for reading!

-Amber


	2. It Feels Like Rain

Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two- And it feels like rain

"Liv," Derek Shepherd whispered as he stared at his daughter, her eyes unreadable. Still dressed in her navy blue school kilt and white blouse, she fumbled with her collar. It was one of her many quirks Derek noticed, when she was nervous she needed to have something in her hands.

"Hi, daddy," Liv whispered back her eyes now shining with confidence, somehow still cold. "Mom."

"Liv, what are you doing here, is something wrong?" Addison spoke and Derek realized to look at Meredith. His girlfriend looked like she was in a state of panic, this was not the way Derek had imagined introducing his girlfriend to his teenage daughter.

Liv's first response was to say yes. Everything was wrong and they didn't even know it. They didn't call, they didn't write, she was alone. Her answer however told a different story, "I just missed you," she said giving her head the tilt Derek always felt for.

Addison and Derek smiled at their daughter when their pagers went off. "Go," Liv said as they gave her an apologetic sign. "Safe lives." With one more glance they were gone leaving Olivia with a very nervous and unknowing Meredith.

************************************************************************

Meredith Grey stood staring at the girl she knew would make life as she had began to know it a whole lot different. In designer shoes Olivia still stood across from her texting to someone on her cell phone. Olivia seemed like the type of girl Meredith would have stayed clear in high school, Meredith had pink hair, Olivia had a pink cell phone. Looking up from her phone, Olivia smiled and Meredith braced herself for the worst. "So you must be Meredith."

The statement was suggestive and sickly sweet, Meredith wanted to run. There she was at work with a fifteen year old who was making her shake and sweat. "Yeah, Meredith Grey."

"Olivia." Both stood in silence, an accomplishment for Meredith who wanted nothing more than to run and for Olivia who wasn't quite sure what to think.

************************************************************************

"Dad, you just let her come? She's missing school, she doesn't know what's going on!" Addison yelled into her cell phone. Her father was acting insane, her fifteen year old daughter had no idea what was going on with her parents' marriage and sending Olivia to Seattle was going to make everything so much harder. "Dad, Dad, you know why I asked you to watch her. It's hard enough, throwing Olivia into the mix is insane. She's going to miss her friends, miss New York, and she's going to have to wonder why her father decided to leave and move across the country! I'm not ready, she's not ready!" Addison realized she was screaming into the phone and almost in tears, taking a deep breath away from the phone. She thought of the girl she'd seen that morning she was her daughter, she had her eyes, chestnut waves, and lips that twisted differently at every emotion. Olivia looked as sweet as she did the day she was born, today she looked colder and more detached, but still sweet. Picking up the phone she was filled with regrets of the past, "You shouldn't have let her come."

After calming down Addison heard a knock at her office door. "Come in,"

"Hey."

"Hey, baby. Sorry we left you earlier."

"Yeah, it's fine. I talked to Uncle Mark."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Olivia looked around the room trying to find words.

"Liv."

"Mom, I just wanted to…I missed you."

"I know Liv, talk to me. How's Emily? What about Jay?"

"They're good, Jay and I went to see Carrie Underwood."

"Jay went to see Carrie Underwood?"

"Yeah, he told me not to tell anyone."

"So was it a date?" Addison asked laughing at her daughter's now red face.

"I don't…maybe." Olivia looked at her mother who was smiling at her. These were the moments she missed.

"Jay's nice."

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Addison signed glad to finally see her daughter's real smile again.

************************************************************************

What did you think? Please reviewJ Thanks for reading.

- Amber


	3. Take to the Streets

Chapter 3- Take to the Streets

Derek Shepherd knew the subject would come up, all day he'd been waiting for it, and now here it was. It was eight pm, their work at the hospital was done and Liv wanted to go home. The only problem being was that he and Addison no longer lived together and their daughter didn't have a clue of this.

"So are we going to sleep at this trailer grandpa keeps talking about?" Liv asked and Derek was reminded how much she was used to their Upper East Side life.

"Well," Derek said glancing at Addison who looked just as panicked as he imaged himself to be.

"Does it have electricity? Do any trailers have electricity? Where will I sleep? Oh God, do you really live in a trailer?"

"Yes," he said smiling the look on Liv's face was sheer disgust. "It's not that bad, I bet you'd like it."

"Really?"

"Yes," he laughed.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know me?" Olivia's hands were once again rapped around her black berry. What fifteen year old needed a black berry? He'd have to remember to down grade her phone.

"Liv, you'll love it. Come on."

Addison head shot up in surprise, "The trailer Derek? We're taking our daughter to _your _trailer?"

"I guess so," he said making sure Olivia's eyes were on her phone. When he was sure she wasn't looking he shrugged. What was he supposed to say? 'You have a choice, Meredith's house with daddy and his girlfriend, or a hotel with mommy?'

Liv looked up from he cell-phone. "We going yet?"

"Yeah," Addison answered putting her hand on her daughter's back. "Let's go to the trailer."

************************************************************************

Meredith Grey stood watching her boyfriend, his ex-wife, and their daughter walk out Seattle Grace. Derek was walking behind them his hand guiding them forward.

Earlier that day we she had seen Olivia, she knew. It was like another Addison, another moment where all her dreams began to fade. She had hated Addison when Addison had Derek, and for the slightest moment she hated Olivia Shepherd. However it had only taken her a few minutes for Meredith to see the insecurity in Olivia's eyes when Derek spoke to her. Olivia was the present day version of teenage Meredith. Meredith knew how it felt to see your father with another family, she knew the resentment that came from it. The resentment that Derek would face and the resentment she, herself would face. Looking out again she saw the three leave in Addison's Lexus, and at that moment Meredith Grey decided that she would get Olivia Shepherd to like her.

************************************************************************

"This is it?"

"What? You don't like?"

"You live here? Mom you live here?"

"What wrong with it?"

"It's like the size of my shower at home."

"You're being dramatic."

"I'm not, mom can we please blow it up?"

Addison sighed at her daughter, shoes completely soaked and hair a frizzy mess, like Addison, Liv most likely was craving city apartments and hard wood floors. "Liv, it's not that bad."

Derek smiled, "See Livy, you'll learn to love it."

"You're lying."

Addison and Derek looked at each other, then back at their daughter who was currently kick mud off her shoes. "Of course we are," and as if on cue it began to rain, Seattle style.

********************************************************************

After a mad dash inside the 'metal shower' as Liv was now calling it, Derek began to understand how small his trailer actually was, especially when your stuffed in it with your ex-wife.

"Where do I sleep? This place only has one bed." Liv was at it again.

Addison, who was towel drying her hair began to laugh. "Oh, Derek, she's gonna love this."

"What? I am NOT sleeping outside! Don't even think about it."

"Liv, relax. You sleep in here. Your mother is just trying to scare you."

"I don't think she'd scare me in such a serious situation."

"Liv, you're such a drama queen."

"Where am I sleeping."

Derek walked over to the kitchen table and pulled down the mattress. Giving his daughter an innocent grin, he watched Addison nod when Liv looked at her in horror.

"Oh, God." Liv croaked.

***********************************************************************

Thank for your Reviews, they mean a lot.

- Amber


	4. Can't Ignore

Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update more, but homework is brutal this semester. Tests and practice exams are constant. Anyways, this was a hard chapter I didn't really know how to get this part right.

Chapter Four- Can't Ignore

Liv awoke to the sent of burning eggs, buttery toast, and maple syrup, standing in what Liv would describe as a kitchen an eighth the size of a normal kitchen was her mother cooking up a storm. It was something Liv noticed her mother did a lot when she was nervous or there was something on her mind. Unfortunately Addison wasn't a very good cook, and poor Delia was always left to clean up the mess.

Liv climbed down from her 'table' (she would never let her parents live that down) and leaned her head on the kitchen counter. "What are you doing?" She asked Addison clearly wondering what was with her mother, Liv herself was fifteen and attended a private prep school in Manhattan, Addison still always seemed to have more drama in her life however.

"Making breakfast for my daughter."

"Why?" Liv couldn't remember the last time her mother, her father and herself had eaten breakfast or any meal together just the three of them. Liv always ate breakfast with their au pair Delia, and lunches or dinner tended to be at restaurants or parties with her grandfather and a hundred other New Yorkers.

"We need to tell you something," Derek answered walking into the room. Gone where the Armani suits she was used to see her father wearing in New York, now Derek looked like he had stepped out of an Eddie Bauer commercial and was ready to go fishing.

"What is it?" Derek's voice had been serious and Liv knew to listen. Her mother was staring intensely at her father and Liv was staring to feel sick as she mashed eggs around her plate.

"Liv, last night we where surprised to see you and we didn't know how you were feeling." Derek looked out the window as he spoke, and Addison went to sit next to Liv.

"We didn't want to through so much news at you. It just shocked us that you were hear and we…" Derek stopped and looked in to Liv's eyes, they were glassy and he knew his daughter knew what they were getting at.

"Liv," Addison began. "We tried, we did, and we… We're sorry." Liv was still mashing the eggs around her plate no longer even looking at her parents.

"You got a divorce." It was a statement, emotionless and Addison realized it was almost as if Liv had expected it.

"Yeah." Derek whispered getting up to stroke his daughter's hair, when both his and Addison's pagers when off. "It's Mrs. Cameron."

"You can go."

"Liv," Addison sighed. She didn't want to leave Liv at the trailer, she didn't want go to into work. It was moments like this when she worried most, Liv was a good girl. She got good grades, stayed out of trouble, and had always obeyed. Her daughter was amazing and Addison had always wondered if they were pushing her too far. Would Liv one day rebel? Liv needed someone and Addison was painfully aware that she was often gone at those times, and Derek was even more absent. "I'm sure could handle the surgery," she began to object.

"Mom, it's okay. Go." Liv put on her best smile and blinked, a trick she had learned got rid of threatening to spill tears.

"You sure?" both Derek and Addison asked. Derek already grabbing his keys.

"Yeah," Liv answered louder. "Go" Finishing spreading jam on her toast, she smiled again. "I'll be fine." It took all she had not to break down when she realized they were already gone.


	5. Your Will Starts Crashing Down

Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot to me: ) Hope you like the next chapter.

*******************************************************************************************************

Your Will Starts Crashing Down- Chapter 5

"Hey, it's me."

"Liv? How's going, are you still in Seattle?"

"Yeah. Jay it's horrible, he lives in a trailer and their getting a-"

"I'm sorry Liv, but I've got to go. I'm meeting Emery and Harper to play some lacrosse."

"Jay, I haven't even-"

"I'll call you back Liv."

Liv sighed as she heard the phone hang up. Her parents had work, her best friend Emily was in Connecticut visiting her grandparents, and her boyfriend Jay was apparently too busy for her. Not that he wasn't always, Liv had been going out with Jay for the past year and a half, and Liv knew she was kidding herself. Jay was hers and that was the only reason they were still going out, she'd know him since they were four and started going to school together at Dalton. He was Jason Rhys Drummond and she was Olivia Cornelia Shepherd they were Dalton's golden couple, from old money with strong roots, they were everything a Upper East Side couple should be. Thinking about Jay's feelings for her, her parents divorce, and everyone's expectations for her made her feel sick. Of course the scent of those horrible eggs weren't making it any better.

Her mother had cooked enough food to feed at least a family of 12 that morning and none of it had be consumed. Looking at the massive amount of food, Liv felt a all to familiar feeling begin to creep upon her. Shaking her head, she began to clear the table and threw the food in the trash. She couldn't do it, she wouldn't do it. It wouldn't help and deep down she knew it, but it was tempting her. The buttery toast and the chocolate chip pancakes didn't seem so bad and she hadn't eaten since she'd first arrived in Seattle almost 24 hours ago. It would help, no one would find out, her secret would be safe, it would make everything better. Promising herself it would be her last time, she reached for a slice of toast. All the regrets she'd felt before and her worries began to fade away, in fact she wasn't thinking at all. She forked and swallowed everything, completely numb.

Minutes later her stomach felt even heavier than it had before, this time it wasn't just filled with her hurt. She knew it was wrong, but she knew she could get rid of it all. It was so easy, too easy. Getting rid of it meant she had control and she needed control.

Knees shaking, Liv crawled across the tiny hall and knelt next to the toilet. The cold tiles felt familiar against her bare legs and she barely had start herself off, it came so quickly. As the contents of her stomach spilled out in front of her, she found herself missing her 'habit.' As chocolate pancakes and bacon left her, she felt her worries with Jay leave her. As she continued she forgot all about her mother's pleads when her father left, her own pleads that were unanswered, the betrayal left her. She forgot about the morning she woke up and Delia told her that her mother was also gone, she forgot about the missed fifteenth birthday and she forgot about the counselling she undergone alone to rid her self of her 'condition.' She was finally empty, finally she was free, and it felt great- until she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She regretted it, she usually did. Brown waves pasted to her sweaty face and hands shaking, she knew it wouldn't help her because the pain was already coming back. Sticking her finger down her throat was a quick fix, she hadn't even realized how long she'd been crying, deciding not to let anymore tears fall, Liv got up off the floor.

After taking a quick shower, on one would need to know, empty she'd be able to begin planning her first move. Because everyone knows that the one thing Upper East Siders are better at then keeping secrets is getting what they want, and Liv Shepherd knew exactly what she wanted. It all started with Seattle Grace Hospital.


	6. That's Where You Find Me

**It had become a routine when her father had left, the frequent trips to the bathroom after and during meals, the quick clean up and teeth brushing. A little make-up made her face look less pale and after a few deep breathes it was almost completely simple to forget her mini- breakdowns. **

**Alone in the trailer, Liv easily cleaned herself up. Throwing on simple Marc Jacobs wrap dress and fixing her chocolate curls, Liv knew how to she was going to handle her next challenge. She was above Seattle, she was New York royalty and she wasn't not going to let anyone forget it. She knew she was manipulative, stuck-up, and downright bitchy sometimes, and truthfully she didn't see it as a bad thing. Her mind was set and part one would begin as soon as she figured out how to get out to the main land.**

****************************************************************************

**Meredith Grey had been trying to avoid her boyfriend Derek and his ex-wife Addison all morning and even in such a huge hospital it seemed impossible. She was stuck on a case with the two of them and they seemed to be arguing about everything. They were bouncing between fighting about the patient and whispering about Olivia, who apparently had just called and said she wanted to meet her parents for lunch. **

**Hearing the two of them hiss at one another was not something Meredith wanted to listen to her whole lunch break, and she was quickly trying to find a way out of their sight. Guessing that she could slip past them as they studied the patient's chart, Meredith made her escape to the door. "Meredith," a higher pitched voice called. Busted. Turning around Meredith spotted Olivia who was fumbling to put away her cell-phone and giving her sickly-sweet smile. "Will you be joining us for lunch?"**

**Meredith looked at Derek, there she defiantly did not want to but if he wanted her to she would. "Umm, sure." Meredith said trying her best not look nervous, Liv was still smiling and looked pleased that she was coming. If Meredith didn't know better she would have assumed Liv was glad she was coming to lunch with them.**

" **Great," Liv nodded her head. "Are you ready?" As Derek and Addison nodded and the three began to walk down the hospital hall to the cafeteria, Meredith almost had to force herself to walk.**

****************************************************************************

"**So Livy, how's school?" Derek asked his daughter as stirred his coffee. "Liv goes to Dalton and is at the top of her class," he added for Meredith.**

"**Fine," Liv smiled.**

"**Fine as in getting by fine or fine as in Yale is the plan," Derek's voice was stricter than Meredith had ever heard, but Liv didn't flinch.**

"**Yale's the plan dad, don't worry." Liv laughed as her father sighed. "But the debutante ball is coming up, and I am no where near ready."**

_**Debutante ball? **_**Those still existed? Meredith hadn't heard of any girls she'd know attending them in high school. Meredith had always thought it was something only princesses and princes attended.**

"**We'll find you a dress, maybe Katherine will design you one," Addison smiled.**

_**Personally designed by Katherine Drummond? **_**What kind of world did her boyfriend come from?**

"**Oh, she already did, it's just when I said I wasn't ready I meant that you and daddy are not ready. You are coming aren't you? You'll come back to New York for it won't you?" Liv was do eyed and full with innocence.**

**Derek closed his mouth and shut it when Addison spoke up, "Of course darling, your father and I couldn't **miss it."

Liv's eyes were glistening and she looked almost giddy, when she turned to Meredith. "Meredith, will you be attending?" Both Derek and Addison lifted their heads in surprise.

Meredith wasn't high society, she did McDonalds not Butter, she hadn't taken a limo to prom (not because she couldn't afford one, pink-haired girls just don't got to prom), she didn't even know the difference between a dinner fork and dessert fork. Did Derek expect her to impress his elite friends? She was about to decline when, Derek gave her that smile, the one that melted her heart. "I'd love to."

"Great," Liv said jumping out of her seat and quickly giving Derek and Addison kisses on the check before she left. It was the second time that day that Meredith had regretfully accepted an invitation from Olivia Shepherd. Shouldn't Liv hate her, shouldn't she be going all 'Parent Trap' on her. Part of Meredith was terrified that Liv would now be part of her life, and the other part was thinking that, maybe, just maybe, playing step-mother wouldn't be so bad.

However across the hospital, Liv was celebrating her victory.

S-

I'll be back next week.

Operation Meredith Grey is a go.

xoxo

-O


	7. God Love Your Soul

Hey, I added this chapter to get a little more background and Addison in the story. Hope you enjoy : )

Addison couldn't believe she had been living in Seattle for the past year, she couldn't believe that she left her daughter and life in New York for the rain. Derek had been her husband and she loved him, but there were times when she regretted leaving the city. Those days were the days she thought about her daughter. She and Derek had been busy and Addison knew Liv suffered for it, she had always wanted to give Olivia the best and that meant working for the life she knew her daughter deserved.

Even when she and Derek had been happy, before the complete absence and cheating, Addison had felt Liv drifting away. However it wasn't bad until Derek left, before it had been normal preteen moodiness, what Addison could only assume to be puberty. Liv would be grumpy and distant only to cuddle up with her and watch 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' for the millionth time the next night. When Derek left it had all changed, a part of Liv had left with Derek and Addison had been completely devastated. It was bad enough that her husband had moved across the country to get away from her, but her daughter's mindset had also completely changed. There were signs and Addison had chosen to ignore them, it wasn't until Sarah had come completely terrified to her about her best friend that Addison had woken up.

"_**Liv."**_

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I thought I could be better," Addison's heart broke as her daughter's eyes pooled with tears.**_

"_**Better? Liv you're perfect."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Yes." She had eloped her daughter in a hug and let her sob. The tears were the first of her rude awakening.**_

Her daughter had needed her and Addison was a mother first, she knew she probably wasn't mother of the year, but she loved Liv. She crowded her daughter taking her to counselling twice a week, eating with her every night, and even giving Delia a week in the summer off so she in Liv could lounge around the apartment together. She guarded her daughter 24 hours a day for 6 months, it was eight months after Derek had left when Liv had convinced Addison and Addison had convinced herself that Liv was fine. Liv wanted Addison to go to Seattle "Mom, I know it would be selfish of me to want you and dad to get back together if I knew you didn't love him, and I wouldn't ask if you didn't. But we both know you do, I'll be fine, go to Seattle." Those had been Liv's exact words and Addison knew her daughter was right, Liv had been fine for sometime. The only thing stopping Addison from going was fear- fear that her husband had moved on, and when she had come to find that he had, she still tried. She tried for her daughter, her family, and selfishly herself.

She had loved him and she'd gotten caught up and lost. She'd gotten caught up in their perfect life with the respect, money, and images that she'd lost the love. Caught up in getting the love back that she'd lost her daughter, only to find her, and lose her again. Her husband was gone and her daughter was leaving. She would be a young lady, in two weeks she be accompanied by Jason Drummond to the ball, in a beautiful long gown she'd be just a little closer to gone forever. Addison knew it wasn't like Liv was getting married or even graduating, but she wanted to hang on. Hang on to the little girl that used to think the world of her.

"_**Oh, Livy," Addison yelped as her three year old daughter trotted around her closet in her Jimmy Choos. "What did mommy say about her stuff, you have your own shoes."**_

"_**Mine not pretty mummy," Liv's green eyes shined with purity. "Mommy's pretty. I can have some pretties?"**_

"_**Pretties?" Addison asked as Liv face looked up at her in pure question.**_

"_**Pretties. Pretties!" Liv cried with laughter as she held up the bow that had been tied around one of the many shoe boxes scattered on the floor.**_

"_**Oh, that pretty," Addison chuckled. "Of course baby."**_

"_**Thank you mummy. You the best mummy in the whole wide world."**_

_****************************************************************************_

"Mom!" Liv busted through the doors of the hotel room she and Addison were staying at pure panic across her face.

"What's wrong?" Addison stood up ready to take on the world. She wasn't going to lose Liv yet.

"I don't have shoes to go with my dress yet!"

Shoes? It was 6:30 pm on a Friday, their plan was going to leave in 14 hours and her daughter decided she needed shoes from Seattle now?

"Izzie said we could probably get Jimmy Choos downtown."

Addison sighed, "Let's go."

************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review : )


	8. And You're Aching Bones

Hey, I know this a short update and it's kind of just a set up. Next chapter will be a lot more eventful. I promise : )

Liv didn't take her eyes off the window their entire ride from the airport to the apartment, both her parents and Meredith were going to stay at the apartment with her. It was weird to remember that is was both her mother and father's apartment, they hadn't been there in so long Liv began to think of it as her own. It was good to be back in the city, less rain and no trailer were only some of the benefits.

As Derek, Addison, and Meredith shuffled up to the apartment, Liv was careful to observe Meredith. Part one of the plan- getting Meredith to come to New York, had been so easy it was sad. The doe-eyed junior was so infatuated with her father that she would agree to anything (Liv had been secretly getting her to do her 'favours' all morning). Bring Meredith to New York was definitely not something Liv was thrilled about, but it was necessary, Meredith needed to feel insecure. Once she was insecure it would be easier to remove her from the picture. How to make Meredith insecure? Throw her in with her father's old life, his friends, his status, his money, his image- it was a different world and Liv was going to make Meredith aware she could never be apart of it. Giddy with excitement, Liv checked her messages. She'd only been out of state for a few days, but she had a lot to catch up on.

**O-**

**Missed You.**

**Pick you up at 8.**

**Mom wants to know if your parents are coming.**

**-J**

She had totally forgotten tonight Katherine Drummond was throwing one of her famous dinner parties. Everyone would be there, parents and children, it was a must-go-to event. _**Everyone **_would be there. _**Everyone. **_"Hey, Meredith, How would you like to attend your first Upper East Side dinner party?"

************************************************************************

Meredith Grey had felt so out of place in her life, stepping into the apartment Derek and Addison once shared was surreal. She had expected it to be nice, but not this fancy and elegant. Derek was a fisherman/surgeon for God's sake, in Seattle his idea of furniture shopping had been trips to the local Ikea. New York Derek obviously had different tastes (or at least an interior designer). The foyer was golden beige and a number of beautiful paintings graced the walls, Meredith was surprise at how clean the apartment was. She had assumed that Liv had been living there herself with minimal check-up and didn't understand how a fifteen year old could handle the apartment, until she met Delia. Apparently New York Derek also had a maid or at least an Au Pair, as she had introduced herself.

"Miss Meredith will be coming to the Drummonds tonight Delia," Liv spoke up. "She's also going to be staying with us."

Delia looked surprised and then, Meredith decided, terrified. Was she scared Meredith was a crazy maniac who enjoyed spending time with her boyfriend's ex-wife?

"Oh Miss. Meredith," Delia smiled. "Is there anything you will for tonight."

Meredith shuck her head signalling no and continued to watch in silence as Derek brought bags into the apartment and Addison chatted away on her cell-phone. "You're going to love the party, Jason's mom always throws the best dinner parties. He'll be picking me up tonight, I assume you'll go with my mom and dad."

Meredith nodded at Liv who seemed to be the trying to explain this whole new world unmercifully.

"I also suppose you don't have a dress for tonight. I'm sure my mother can lend you one, than again you're a lot shorter than she is. I guess you could use an old one of mine."

Meredith nodded once again, how many bags did they have and what was taking Derek so long?

"It's last year's Marc Jacobs, no one will be able to tell though," Liv added when Derek finally walked through the door. Taking Meredith in his arms he gave her a sloppy kiss on the check. Gross. Liv had noticed that since she'd 'invited' Meredith to New York with them her father had been more outward with his relationship with Meredith. It was purely disgusting. Meredith looked at him like the sun was shinning because of him, and her father walked around with this odd sense of control as Meredith followed everything he did. Rolling her eyes and sighing, Liv let out a loud sigh to break them apart.

"It's such a beautiful day Daddy. I wish you and I could for a walk in the park today. To bad I have to help Meredith find a dress," Liv made herself look extremely disappointed. It was a lame excuse, but she couldn't come up with anything better after feeling so nauseous when she saw them kiss.

She hadn't expected it to work, but when her father laughed and shock his head she knew she was in. "Delia can help Meredith find a dress, we haven't spent time together in ages and the park sound fabulous."

"Oh Daddy, you don't have to," Liv whispered quietly. Even Meredith could tell she was playing him.

"Of course I do. My little girl comes first." With that Derek gave a quick kiss to Meredith on the kiss and headed for the elevator.

"Yeah," Liv said following her father only after giving what Meredith could have swore was a triumphant smile.

Next Chapter: Meredith and Addison alone in the apartment, what does that mean?

Liv and Derek have the first of many much needed father- daughter chats.

Please Review, they make my life : )


	9. Take a Breath

The sun in the city was shinning beautifully, but it was still freezing outside. Liv walked silently beside her father, it had never been this hard to talk to her father. She had not said a word to her father since they'd left the apartment, she didn't know what to say to him. It had been so long, the day he left had been the last time she had talked to him. The last words that weren't pleasantries she had spoken to her father were clear in her mind, it had been the last time she's spoken to him with complete trust.

"_**Where were you?"**_

_**Derek jumped startled at the sound of his daughter's voice. She was already dressed in her school uniform and he assumed she was waiting for Sarah to stop by so they could walk together. "I had to work late."**_

"_**You mean early. It's eight am."**_

"_**Late, early. Either way I didn't get any sleep and have to be back at the hospital at noon."**_

"_**I suppose that makes sense," Liv just stared at her father who was rubbing his temples trying to stay awake while looking over a case. "Mom's upstairs, we waited for you last night. Delia made your favourite."**_

"_**I'm sorry," he father didn't even look up as he spoke. Liv sighed again, she had gotten used to his tired dismissals, but lately he'd been more caught up in his work.**_

"_**Delia's going out tonight. I think we're ordering Chinese."**_

"_**Chinese, eh?" Derek was now looking at her, but she was pretty sure he was still going over his latest surgery in his head.**_

"_**I'll make sure to order you an egg roll." Liv waited for his response, he wouldn't let her down.**_

_**He opened his month than closed it. "Don't forget," he smiled. **_

That night he father had come home early for the first time in months, left, and had not returned until the present, a little more than a year later. That night Olivia had watched her world fall apart, that night the strength she had watched her mother carry for months vanished. That night her mother had slept with her father's best friend for the first time and her father had walked in on them. She had been in her room studying at the time when she heard screaming, crying, and the door slam. She knew he wouldn't come back as soon as she'd heard the door slam, she had known he wouldn't stay for her. For the first time he'd let her completely down.

She had begun to blame herself and her mother. It was her own fault, if she'd been better he wouldn't have left her. It was her mother's fault if she had loved him more, if she had been stronger he wouldn't have left. Liv began to stray away from her mother even when she knew it was not her mother's fault, if she couldn't be with her father she couldn't be with her mother. She had begun to find ways to let go of the pain only to realize that it still did not bring her family back. She was embarrassed and when her condition reached it's worse, she had broken down and told her mother why and begged her to never tell her father.

"_**Liv, he loves you. Sweetheart, you'll feel better."**_

"_**No, I won't. He left me."**_

"_**No, Liv. He left me"**_

"_**If he left you, he left me too."**_

He father had left her and missed a year of her life, so when he was the first to speak and asked her how her life had been, she replied the only way she could. The way she would reply if a stranger were to ask her how she was, "Fine."

He smiled and continued walking beside her.

************************************************************************

As Addison walked around what she once called her home, she was completely content, with Derek and Liv gone for a walk she was alone to pretend she had her old life back. After a few minutes of her peace however, she found Meredith Grey sitting at her kitchen table. She wasn't doing anything productive at all, in fact she was just sitting there picking at her fingernails. When Meredith became aware of Addison's presence however she sat up a little straighter and folded her hands. She and Addison had never really talked since the divorce and she felt incredibly awkward getting to see the inside of Addison's old life.

"So," Addison started, "How are you liking New York."

"It's beautiful I've never been and to tell the truth I was really surprised that Liv invited me."

Addison gave a polite smile, she knew her daughter's tricks. Liv had learned from the best, usually she'd interfere with Liv's plans but a part of her won't let herself this time. "Yeah, well Liv can surprise you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Addison didn't know what Meredith meant, but she certainly didn't like the tone she had used. "Liv may have forgot to mention, but the dinner is semi-formal. I'll send Delia up to help you get ready, seeing as you've probably never been to an event in the city before." Giving Meredith a once over Addison then exited the room, man that felt good.

***********************************************************************

When Derek and Liv had finally reached a park bench they were still completely silent. Derek had no idea what to say and Liv didn't seem to want to speak at all. "So tell about when I was gone, how's school?"

"It's good," Liv was keeping her speaking to a minimum she found that as they had continued to walk through the park she had begun to feel more and more uncomfortable and wanted to leave.

"And Sarah?"

"She's fine."

"You're mom said that Jason and you were…"

"Kind of."

"Oh."

"Is that okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's okay."

"Good," Liv fumbled with her coat buttons. "Dad."

"Yeah?"

She was going to ask him why he left. She was going to ask him if he would ever come back to New York. She was going to ask him if he loved Meredith, if he loved her more than her mother. She was going to ask him why it was so hard for her to talk to him. She was going to ask him why it all fell apart. Instead she chickened out, "Can we go home? I don't want to be late for the party."

So what did you think, I didn't want it to be easy for Derek and Liv to fall back into their old routine and I didn't want Meredith and Addison to randomly have a massive showdown (Addison would totally win however).

Next Chapter: Liv vs. Meredith

Addison and Derek have a chat about their daughter

Please Review : )


	10. Take a Step

**Sorry for the wait, I was kinda stuck for a while.**

**Hope you enjoy: )**

**Her father had stopped to talk to their doorman Roger on the way up to their apartment so Liv had rode the elevator alone. Entering their penthouse she as overcome with rage, their walk had not gone quite the way she had expected it. It was supposed to be this hard, why had everything got so screwed up. In her mind the answer was simple- Meredith Grey. The woman was looking through one of her father's old medical journals and sitting in the foyer. Deciding to get at least a little of her anger out before her mother and father arrived in the room, she let out a frustrated sigh. "So, Meredith I feel like we haven't had a proper conversation before."**

**Meredith looked up at her, she seemed more confident reading the text book than she had when before Liv had left. "I guess we haven't Liv."**

"**Olivia," Liv corrected her name icily and Meredith knew that she had to keep her guards up, this would not be good. "So when you meet my dad did he tell you he was married?"**

"**No he didn't," Meredith closed the textbook preparing to go up against Liv. She had seen the girl's ploys and missions the past week and knew where this was going.**

"**And when you found out you stopped seeing him?"**

"**I did."**

"**But then slept with him when my mother was only feet away?" Meredith didn't have time to answer. "Classy. When I introduce you tonight would you rather I call you the mistress or rebound?"**

**Meredith opened her mouth and then closed when Derek walked into the room. "You girls getting ready for tonight?"**

"**Of course I was teaching Meredith how we handle things on the Upper East Side," Liv smirked.**

**Derek looked confused then shrugged. "That's nice of you."**

_**Liv: 1**_

_**Meredith:0 **_

_***************************************************************************_

**It felt good to back home. Addison had missed being Addison Forbes Montgomery, in Seattle was Dr. Montgomery, here she was a doctor but so much more as well. She had power, she could walk into a room and not have all her secrets being spread by the hospital rumour mill. The confidence that had been destroyed in Seattle with the name calling had returned when she walked into the Drummonds' penthouse. In this world it was more of a complement when they called her Satan. She had control in this world, this world wasn't ruled by her ex-husband and his mistress. It was sad to say, but this world was where she felt most at home and watching Liv smiling with Jason, Sarah, and Harper Collins, Addison was scared it was where her daughter felt most at home as well.**

**Everything was going the way Liv wanted it to be going, her father was mingling with Robert Drummond and Meredith was sipping Champaign standing by herself. Clearly she felt out of place and Liv knew just what to do. Bessie Matherson was ending her conversation with Katherine, once Katherine was finished speaking Liv guided Meredith over to Bessie. "Mrs. Matherson, this is Meredith Grey. Remember my grandmother mentioned her?"**

**Bessie's eyes widened. "Oh, yes." Women standing around the room stared at Meredith, whispering to one another. In a matter of seconds, Meredith Grey had become the new most talked about person on the Upper East Side. Being talked about isn't always a bad thing, but when you're known as a home wrecker on both the east coast and west coast, gossip may not be your best friend. **

_**Liv: 2 **_

_**Meredith: 0 **_

_****************************************************************************_

**Derek Shepherd had been secretly imagining what it would be like the day he finally arrived back in New York City. Everybody would want to know everything about his new life in Seattle, especially the clinical trial. So when the talk of the Katherine's dinner party took a turn from his clinical trial to the 'adventures' of his new girl friend, Derek was not impressed.**

**Even among his well educated friends and their significant others, gossip is what people live for at boring dinner parties. The whispers weren't whispers any more and most of the guests were digging further and further for more information about Meredith, all the while she was standing awkwardly in the Drummond's foyer. **

**Deciding she had probably suffered enough Derek glanced around the room for Liv. "Liv, we should get going."**

"**Why, daddy?" was her innocent reply. Jason and Sarah stood behind her and Derek knew Liv was testing him. She knew very well why they needed to leave and for the first time Derek saw what his daughter had done. She was satisfied.**

"**Liv," his was voice cold. "Now."**

****************************************************************************

**Addison watched as her daughter confidently marched up the stair to her bedroom she wasn't anything if not stubborn. Liv had always been a daddy's girl, she and Derek rarely fought but no matter what she had done Liv probably wasn't going to admit she was wrong.**

"**What happened?" Addison asked as she, Derek, and Meredith stood in the foyer watching Liv.**

**Derek looked at Meredith, then to the floor shaking his head. "When did she become like this? We swore we were going to protect her from this world."**

**Addison couldn't believe her ears, had her husband just implied that they had failed their daughter and as parents? Rage built up inside her, even if Derek was Liv's father Addison would not let him say anything about their daughter. "We promised a lot of things," her voice was strong, but full of regret.**

_**Olivia stood at the podium in her graduation robe, her brown waves when curled to perfection and she twisted her ring around her finger. It was only grade eight graduation but as valedictorian she was as nervous as could be. As she spoke to the crowd below her she couldn't help but scan over the audience, Sarah's mom and dad sat front and center. Her own parents however were not anywhere in sight, they had promised to be there. They had said they would leave the conference early, instead they had sent Delia.**_

************************************************************************

Okay so I posted some pictures of Olivia (Blair Waldorf/ Leighton Meester) on my profile just in case, but I guess you could just google: ) Whatever: )

Hope you enjoyed, reviews make my life: )


	11. Maybe Down Below

Thanks for all the reviews they really are quiet exciting to ready. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

****************************************************************************************

By the time Addison awoke the next morning Liv had already left for school, strolling into the kitchen to make herself a coffee she spotted Derek at the breakfast nook.

"Morning."

"Morning, where's Meredith?"

"She went for a walk," Derek didn't look up from the _Times_ he was reading.

"Alone? Has she ever been to New York?"

"No, but she insisted on going by herself."

"Liv really hurt her last night."

"Derek…"

"Addison, what?" Derek's voice was stronger and irritated. "She deliberately set out to hurt Meredith, and to make it worse you implied that it was perfectly fine and no big deal last night. You made it seem like it was my fault our daughter embarrassed Meredith in front of half the Upper East Side."

Addison silently composed herself, in the months since their divorce she had put up with all the blame Derek had cast on her, but he had broke her last nerve. There were two ways she could possibly get through to him: a) Scream her head off, throw the many dishes that sat on the counter at his head, and then explain to the neighbours why she was dragging her dead husband's body out the back door. Or b) Civilly give him a clue. She choose that latter (though she tempted to choose her other option). "I get that it was embarrassing, Derek I really do. You expected to come back with Meredith and be the god you were before. You wanted everyone to think your life is great and instead all our old friends ended up using Meredith as the butt of their jokes. That hurt you, I get it, Liv was wrong to spread gossip about Meredith…"

"That's what I have been trying to point out, but you didn't back me up. You told me I failed her and that I basically should not be surprised."

Addison held up her hand, "I wasn't finished." He really didn't get it. "You left you were mad at _me , _and hurt by _me, _but you left Liv. You left your daughter."

Derek looked down, "It's no excuse. She's growing up." He was quiet and she knew he was feeling guilty, but still holding ground.

Addison on the other handed was furious her eyes were watering she was so frustrated. "Do you have any idea? Yeah, she's growing up. She's a teenager with enough pressures already feeling the stress of expectations, and then you, her father, the one that always had her back, leaves. And you know what ran through her mind, when she was alone, without her mother, who I admit, was a mess? She convinced herself it was her fault." Addison became quiet her watery eyes turning from being filled with rage, to tears of sadness and regret.

"It wasn't," Derek's voice is so low, Addison is sure his own regret and guilt are setting in.

"I know, but in her mind it was. In her mind she thought…" Addison had never talked to anyone about what happened with Liv when Derek left. It had always been strictly between her and her daughter. "She thought that if she was better, you would come back. That if she was smarter, more talented, prettier you would come back."

Derek looked up his eyes purely showing confusion. "Addison."

"Derek," Addison shook her head. "It got so bad so fast, she needs you."

Derek nodded his head agreeing, he didn't know exactly what had happened with Liv. But the way Addison looked at him made him wish it all hadn't faded. That they could go back to before they'd gotten caught up.

_**Six year old Olivia danced around Derek's office her white cotton summer dress flowing behind her. "Daddy, when are we going?" It was the first weekend of her summer break and the Shepherds, as well as the Drummonds were heading to the Hampton's for the break.**_

"_**Just let me finish this paper work, and we can go."**_

_**Olivia sighed dramatically , "I never wanna grow up."**_

"_**Why is that?" Derek stopped and looked up from his papers.**_

"_**You kinda get boring and have to work a lot instead," a sweet smirk played across her face.**_

_**Derek nodded his head smiling and stood up, "You think I'm boring?"**_

"_**Yes, you don't even get to go to school. I like school."**_

"_**Oh, well you know what you can do when you're a grown up?" Derek grabbed Olivia and picked her up sweetly.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Eat Little Livs!" Olivia squeled as Derek tickled her and lifted her upside down. **_

"_**Mommy! Mommy! Save me!" Addison walked in the room laughing.**_

"_**What's going on?"**_

_**Derek stopped and smiled at Liv. "Get her!" Lunging at Addison both Derek and Olivia tickled Addison until they had all fallen on the ground in laughter panting.**_

"_**Traitor," Addison smiled at her daughter as the three relaxed against the wall. Derek laughed at his wife.**_

_**Olivia looked between her parents, "Maybe it's okay if I grow up."**_

"_**See I told you it's not boring."**_

"_**Sometimes it might be fun, but I only want to grow up so I can get married to Jason."**_

_**Addison chocked back a laugh as she watched Derek's expression.**_

"_**No boys Liv," he said sternly. "You're not growing up."**_

_**What did you think? Any suggestions? Please Review : )**_


End file.
